The Lonesome Queen
by Mizz-Incezt
Summary: Nico had some accidental trips again from his shadow travelling. And this time, he never expected he would see the praetor of Rome, crying and drunk in the middle of the night, in the middle of the street. "We long for people whom we cannot attain." She whispered. After BoO. Comfort fic between Reyna and Nico. Solangelo hints. "She is a Queen, a Queen who stood without a King."


**The Lonesome Queen**

* * *

Nico was tired, exhausted from his early duel with Will Solace. The man took out the best of him. But even if Nico was weary from their fight, he didn't mention it to Will. That man would worry about him, and Nico didn't want that. He strode inside his cabin and lied at his bed. Looking at the ceiling with nothing to ponder.

It was 10:00 PM and already lights off yet Nico was still awake. He couldn't sleep even if his body wanted to. There's this feeling in his gut that makes him to stay awake. To do something.

'But what should I do?' Nico thought.

He thought of the things he used to do when there was nothing to do. And one thought came up to his mind. Shadow Travel. Yet who should he visit? Everyone is supposed to be sleeping right now. Maybe he'll try to watch over Hazel tonight even if she was already sleeping. He just needs to see how she's faring.

With that thought, Nico stood up and slowly evaporated into shadows.

* * *

The place Nico landed on is something unfamiliar to his eyes. He was in a middle of the street of some place he didn't even know. But the streets were filled with fast food chains and restaurants that were already closed. Except for Starbucks that was open 24-hours at this place.

How did he get in here? Nico didn't know. Maybe it was one of his accidental trips again. It always happens when his power is a bit out of place due to sheer exhaustion. And yes, he was tired yet he still tried to shadow travel. This would really result from using his powers late at night when he was supposed to sleep.

Just as Nico was about to get out of the place again, he heard a familiar sob. As if someone he knew was crying. The voice was getting nearer and nearer and Nico could tell the person was suppressing his/her sobs but just couldn't stop it. Nico turned his head around and met a silhouette he first couldn't decipher. Yet as the moon slowly illuminated the person, Nico met a familiar face.

"Reyna."

Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano was in tatters. Her usually tied up and braided hair hung loosely and tangled around her shoulders. Her face was thin and pale with tear stains running along her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot, and packed with eye bags. She slowly lifted her head as she heard Nico's call.

"N-Nico." Reyna croaked up. She stumbled and Nico quickly ran to support her. Ever since his quest with Reyna, he found himself having an indescribable respect towards the praetor of Rome. She was strong, a warrior, a defender, a leader. And she ruled the Camp Jupiter alone for many months. Crossed the Mediterranean by herself. And helped Nico with his quest quite greatly.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" Nico said exasperated. Reyna just looked at him and smiled smugly which is very unlikely for her to do.

"Another child of the Big Three crossing my path, don't tell me you're here to break my heart too." She said. Her breath reeked of alcohol. She was drinking, Nico concluded. She also began to shift her weight to his. And as the time passes, Nico supporting Reyna is becoming quite a job.

"Come on Reyna, you're drunk. I'll get you back to Camp Jupiter." Nico said as he started to drag the sober girl.

"And what? To let them see me like this? Drunk and miserable? They would lose their respect for me as a praetor, son of Pluto." Reyna boisterously laughed. Nico knew he was right, he just couldn't bring Reyna at the Camp and let the others see her like this. Reyna had dignity and he wasn't up to destroy it. And besides, with Reyna drunk and Nico beside her in the middle of the night. Others may have suspicions about what the two were doing and it wasn't a pleasing thought.

Nico scanned the town and saw the bright lighting of Starbucks at the corner. Coffee, yes, he thought. Might wake Reyna's senses again.

"I think I'm going to treat you some coffee." Nico said as the two of them walked to Starbucks. Or more like Nico dragged Reyna to Starbucks. She was loud, screaming, blabbering senseless things about love. How hers was unrequited, always never returned. And how she was so bitter at all of the people around her, getting mushy and clingy at each other. Nico had to tap her a few times just to shut up.

The two of them entered the coffee shop and nobody seemed to mind them. He settled Reyna down on one table and ordered some coffee. Nico was lucky that he didn't change into his pajamas or else he doesn't have money to buy coffee.

Nico ordered a cold frappe and one cappuccino. He put down the tray at their table and woke Reyna up who managed to sleep in her sitting position. He sat down and gave the coffee to Reyna and started sipping from his Frappe. Reyna seemed to oblige drinking the coffee. She knew she was drunk and she needed it.

After a few minutes of silent drinking, and some customers emptying the Starbucks. Reyna regained her composure. First by sitting straightly and drinking her coffee in a more Reyna way. Nico took the chance to talk.

"Why have you been drinking alcohol?" Nico asked. Reyna stirred her coffee and added some milk. Still, she didn't decide to look at his gaze. It took minutes before she responded.

"I was lonely." She said. Suddenly, Nico remembered how an outcast he was before the Second Titan War. How he was not accepted due to the fact that he was a son of Hades. Nico thought, is that how Reyna feels? Reyna, to the fact, was actually a different person around the Camp Jupiter. You don't see her mingling with others and when she walks along the field, people would greet her. But not as a friend, as a praetor.

Nico also felt that feeling but now he had Will at his side. He wasn't an outcast anymore.

"You have friends, Reyna." Nico chided. Reyna just took a sip from her coffee. She led Camp Jupiter all alone. Sure, there's the tendency of her breaking down. Nico even thought how she could manage all this time. Without anyone to support her, love her.

"Was it because of Jason?" Nico asked, straight to the point. Awhile ago, she was sputtering things that are related to love. And maybe that's the cause of Reyna's misery.

"People kept coming yet they are always leaving me behind." Reyna said. At those words, Nico felt that it wasn't only Jason she's talking about. Also Percy. His past crush.

"We long for people whom we cannot attain." She whispered. Nico was a bit appalled by how Reyna was acting. She used to be so strong, brave, and courageous. But now, she's broken.

"You don't deserve this Reyna, there are still many others." Nico advised, thinking about Will. Abruptly, she lifted her head, eyes piercing his soul. His words struck a chord in her and Nico didn't know why. But now, he's regretting he ever said that.

"How could I continue hoping when Venus herself said no one will be able to heal my heart?! Jason and I could have been but he left. Percy...he was admirable. I thought he could be someone important in my life but I know he had someone!" Reyna cried. The glassy eyes of hers finally shattering. Leaving its pieces laid down on the table, making marks. Marks of sorrow and pain. Nico stared at her silently, picking what he should say.

"I liked Percy once." Nico admitted. He thought it was the most befitting sentence he could ever say. And it did, somehow Reyna calmed and listened to him. It was like she was urging him to continue.

"It was insane because he already had Annabeth and still, I kept hoping. But after the Giant War, the feelings slowly diminished. I found someone new. Someone who would really accept me true." Nico continued. After the sentence, Reyna cried more. Great, Nico thought, I won't pass in the comforting-a-friend test.

"Why does it have to be me?" Reyna asked. Though she did not continue. But Nico already knew the rest. Why does it have to be her whose not given what she wants the most? Everyone gets a happy ending yet only Reyna is the one left miserable. Nico had Will. Percy and Annabeth are still together. Jason moved to Camp Half-Blood for Piper. Frank and Hazel are going strong. Almost everyone got their happy ending, except Reyna. The thoughts made Nico guilty.

"Hey, Reyna, I'm sorry I wasn't good at this." Nico apologized. Reyna shook her head, wiping her tears away and looking straightly at Nico.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry. You had to deal with me drunk in the middle of the night." Reyna said. Every passing word making it stronger and firmer. As if recollecting her broken pieces and building again. Reyna is coming back. The brave one. The warrior. The queen.

"Thank you, for aiding me tonight, Nico." Reyna sincerely said after moments of silence. With a hint of smile curling in her lips. Nico soon found himself smiling.

"If you needed someone to carry you to Starbucks don't hesitate to Iris-message me." Nico chuckled. Reyna stifled out a laugh.

"Of course." Reyna looked at the transparent glass beside them and at the moon. She whipped her head to the shop's clock, noticing how deep the night is. And Nico started to yawn but stopped himself before Reyna could notice it.

"It's already midnight. I should go back to New Rome, who knows what already happened while I'm gone. Thank you again for accompanying me tonight, Nico." She said and stood up.

"Is it alright for you to go alone?" Nico asked worriedly. This time, Reyna smiled.

"I'm fine. I am not a praetor and a daughter of Bellona for nothing." Reyna said and exited. Bidding her farewell. Nico watched through the glass as she walked alone, heading back where Nico saw her.

She walked straightly and emanate an aura of confidence even in the dark. Nico could feel it in his veins. The walk of a true Queen, a leader and an Empress. Nico even found the irony of how her name meant Queen in Spanish. She's a queen, a true queen. The Praetor of 12th Legion Fulminata. Leader of Camp Jupiter and Queen of New Rome.

But Nico also knew she's one lonesome Queen. A Queen who stood bravely without a King.

Then the silhouette of Reyna, the fearless daughter of Bellona, completely dissipated before Nico's eyes.

* * *

**This is kind of my first story regarding the demigods. If you're a reader of mine, my stories usually involves the gods. But now, I am fascinated by the fact that Reyna had an entire camp on her shoulders yet she still manage to rule it like a Queen, full of confidence and wisdom. And I am also interested by the friendship of her and Nico. I decided to bring some light between them.**

**I apologize if they are a bit out of character in your perspective because I have only read up to Mark of Athena since the paperback edition of House of Hades is just going to be released at March 31. But I've read some spoilers...so yeah.**

**Let me know what you think (Reviews)**

**-Mizz-Incezt**


End file.
